For decades, ammunition cartridges packaged on stripper clips have assisted users in expediting the process for loading ammunition cartridges into magazines. Stripper clips facilitate the bulk loading of cartridges into magazines by keeping cartridges filed in single files which are easy to align with and load into the open ends of magazines. However, most ammunition cartridges available on the commercial market do not come packaged on stripper clips. Commercial ammunition cartridges often come packaged in cartridge carriers such as cardboard boxes and plastic trays which are economic to manufacture and package cartridges in. However, the tradeoff for this economy is the loss of ergonomics in being able to transfer cartridges from packaging into magazines quickly and easily.
In response to the relative difficulty of loading commercial packaged cartridges into magazines, the commercial market has developed an array of speed loading devices to assist users in transferring ammunition packaged in boxes or trays to magazines. However, the majority of these speed loading devices assist users only in pressing ammunition cartridges into magazines, but do not facilitate or speed up the process for transferring ammunition to the magazines. This means that users of current speed loading devices are required to transfer cartridges in boxes or trays onto speed loading devices or magazines by individual cartridges manually by hand. There are currently no devices which can receive ammunition cartridges directly from commercial boxes or trays in bulk for loading into magazines.